1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a game control technique and it particularly relates to a game control program, a game control method and a game control system for controlling games including battles between a character operated by a player and enemy characters deployed in a game field.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a role-playing game (RPG), a player's character operated by a player generally encounters various enemy characters while he/she explores a game field and marches forward by defeating each of the enemy characters in battles. Since the strategies of players in the RPG change according to battle systems employed, the battle systems are a very important factor in determining the entertainment quality of the RPG.